


Yule Ball

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [12]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, School Dances, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "What's got you on such a mood?"Diana's head snaps to where the voice comes from and finds Mera watching her, "Yule Ball.""Ah," Mera wisely says as she nods her head. "Haven't asked Trevor yet, I see."





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> For [WonderTrevNet](https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com)'s WonderTrev Week, Day 6: AU.

Diana finds herself pacing in the girl's dormitory. She's been informed that as the champion of Hogwarts she needs a date for the Yule Ball. And she wants to ask Steve Trevor to be her date. Her only problem is, that her bravery seems to desert her as soon as she's going to ask.

"Such Gryffindor I am," she snorts and keeps on pacing.

"What's got you on such a mood?"

Diana's head snaps to where the voice comes from and finds Mera watching her, "Yule Ball."

"Ah," Mera wisely says as she nods her head. "Haven't asked Trevor yet, I see."

Diana sat down on her bed and groaned, "I haven't. But he hasn't asked me yet either."

Mera arched an eyebrow, completely non impressed, "You're Hogwart's champion. Maybe he's afraid of overstepping?"

"I hate that you're right," Diana looked at Mera, who looked quite pleased with herself. "Help me?"

"Fine, and I'll be there by your side when you ask him. Or I will ask him for you, clear?"

"Crystal."

"And if you don't," Mera glared. "I will enlist Arthur and Lois. And you know Arthur has no problem asking Steve on your part."

"Ok, I get it, I'll ask him tomorrow before class."

"Good."

* * *

The next day, Mera stuck close, not wanting her to go back on her word. And if Diana thought of escaping her, she knew that Mera would simply ask Steve herself or get Arthur to do it.

They found Steve and his friends inside the classroom. And Mera gave Diana a gentle shove, "Go, ask."

Diana swallowed and approached Steve, who was deep into a book, "Hey Steve."

Steve looked up and gave her a dazzling smile, "Hey Diana."

"Uh, listen," Diana shifted, feeling a little awkward. "You know how the Yule Ball is happening right?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, I - I, wanted to ask if you wanted to be my date for it? I mean, if you're not going with someone else!"

If possible, Steve's smile had grown wide and his eyes were shinning, "I'd love to! I was going to ask but..." he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Lost my nerves and I thought you were going with someone else."

Diana shook her head, "No, I've been meaning to ask, but," she waved her hand, "now I did. And I'm glad, thank you Steve."

Steve was about to reply when Professor McGonagall called for everyone to take their seats.

Diana bolted and sat down next to Mera, who gave her a kind smile and an approving nod, "Atta girl," she whispered.

Diana rolled her eyes amused, but her good mood carried throughout the class and Transfiguration had never passed so quickly.

* * *

Diana spends the following week in a constant state of worry. Far too many terrible scenarios run through her head, and she really wished she could turn them off. She likes Steve, she wants to date Steve, she just... has to vocalize that particular desire. Maybe the Yule Ball will be their chance and she feels like she can't ruin this.

Fortunately for her, her friends are supportive. Mera does her best to distract her and Lois is supportive and reassuring. And Steve is lovely and friendly, for she is grateful.

The day of the Ball, Mera helps her get ready, Lois being a Ravenclaw has agreed to meet them after dinner. Her robes are blue with gold embroidery. The shade complimenting her skin. Mera chooses a pale silver. They both get their hair up.

By the time they are ready and making their way to the Gryffindor common room, Steve is there, sitting with Charlie. Once he sees them, he waves goodbye to Charlie and stands up. "Ladies," he makes a bow and offers his arms.

They both take them with a smile. "Why thank you kind sir," it's Mera who teases.

"Only the best, for the best Gryffindor girls," Steve's smiles.

They make their way to the hall, and only after spotting Arthur does Mera leave them alone. Only moments later, Professor McGonagall gets their attention and tells them to wait for everyone to get inside and then make a grand entrance.

"You look lovely Diana," Steve told her quietly as they waited for the doors to open.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." She smiles at him and gives his arm a gentle squeeze.

The doors open and in they walk. The whole dinner hall is beautifully decorated, everywhere they look, something shines, "Hogwarts outdid itself!" Steve's lips are curled upwards as he looks around.

"It's so lovely," she agrees before they sit down for their meal.

Professor Dumbledore makes a short welcoming speech and dinner starts. They eat and talk and enjoy the moments of calm, specially before they open the dance floor.

Diana's nerves kick in when they start to slow down on the food and talk more, talking with Steve doesn't make her nervous at all, Steve is kind and friendly, listens just as well as he talks. He argues, but does so respectfully without talking down on her. Another reason why she likes him really.

But he is also smart and caring, an amazing friend and great quidditch player. In her eyes, what truly makes Steve Trevor the best is not how handsome he is; being handsome seems to be the wrapping bow on a wonderful package.

Then Professor Dumbledore stands and her hands get a bit sweaty, so she quickly wipes them on her robes and stands as Professor Dumbledore invites the champions to open the dance floor.

Steve smiles at her and gives her another bow and offers his arm again. She smiles back and takes his arm and together they walk to the dance floor. He takes her hand and gently places his other on her waist, while she places hers on his shoulder.

And the music starts and they begin to sway together, looking at each other's eyes, for her, the world disappears. Only Steve and the music remain.

"I've wanted to ask you out for a while," Steve confesses quietly.

She blinks surprised yet pleased, "Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm an idiot? I've liked you for a long time... I just, I don't know. You seems out of my league."

"I'm not out of your league, Steve... I like you too." There, she's said it, no taking back now. Whatever happens, happens. But still, her heart is pounding in her ears.

"Then, can I call this a date?" Steve's face is hopeful.

She smiles and relief flows through her whole body, "I'd love to say this was a date."

"Then is a date miss Prince."

And is quite the date, they spend the night dancing together, only separating for drinks or bathroom breaks. And they dance the night away, joking, laughing, talking, they create a little world where only the two of them exist.

And they danced and danced until the music began to wind down and eventually stopped. Only then did they realize that they were among the lasts on the hall, Diana shrugged, unworried.

They made their way toward the Gryffindor's tower in comfortable silence, both tired but happy. Steve quite gallantly walks her towards the stair for the girl's room, her arm in his and his other hand atop hers.

"I had a great night Steve, thank you." Her smile is gentle, a tired, but happy look on her face.

"Me too," Steve's face is soft. "Can I ask you out again?"

"I'd love to go out with you again."

"Great! Maybe we could go Hogsmeade one of these days."

"That'd be fun," she fights out a yawn. "But maybe we should sleep?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that! Good night Diana," Steve bows to her once again, capturing her hand in his and gallantly placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Sweet dreams."

She feels her cheeks warm up, but her happiness overrides whatever embarrassment she might feel, "Sweet dreams to you too Steve, good night."

She goes to the dorm, tired by happy. She's nearly falling asleep as she changes into her pajamas and untangles her hair. She falls asleep almost as soon as her head hits her pillow. But she smiles in her sleep.


End file.
